


At your touch I come undone

by lilolilyrae



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Andronilynh, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, POV Alternating, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, The Old Guard Femslash Fortnight, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Quỳnh is back with the Team- with Andy and Nile in particular. This is the first time the three of them take their relationship to a physical level together.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman/Quynh | Noriko, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Nile Freeman/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Discord Writing Exercises, The Old Guard Femslash Fortnight





	At your touch I come undone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayQueen517](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayQueen517/gifts).



> For the 'intimacy' prompt of the Femslash Fortnight, and for MayQueen517's more specific prompt of 'Quynh and Andy rediscovering each other's body after Quynh comes back, it's the first time Quynh feels okay about being intimate after her time in the ocean, while Nile and Andy have been intimate for a while, Nile now helping to anchor them both in the present.'
> 
> Like half of this fic was written directly on discord, about 2k in an hour, I think that's a personal record :D

"You don't have to-" Andromache starts when Quỳnh shuts the bedroom door behind them and makes her way to the bed.

Quỳnh snorts, effectively interrupting her. "Oh, I know I don’t _have_ to- and you're happy with Nile alone, right? You are not even missing me!" She grins and throws Nile a wink, but Andy stays serious.

"Don't even joke about that! Of course I missed you, and I still miss- but that doesn't mean-" frustrated, she throws her hands against her own thighs and sits down on the edge of the bed.

"Uhm, guys?" Nile pushes herself away from her spot against the door and steps further into the room. "Andy, Quỳnh knows what she's doing, and she knows we're not pressuring her into anything. And Quỳnh- look, I know you're trying to lighten the mood, but I think at the moment when it comes to this, your jokes are only going to make Andy cry."

The grin slides from Quỳnh's face, and she kneels down in front of Andromache, resting her palms on her knees. "I'm sorry, my Anh, for making light of it. But I do want this, never doubt that. I never stopped wanting you, I just needed some time, to- to get used to myself again, first. Alright?"

Andy nods, though tears are shining in her eyes at the reminder of how not so long ago Quỳnh had still been gone, and she pulls her up and into her arms, then reaches out a hand for Nile to join the embrace.

Quỳnh lets them hold her, burying her nose in Andromache's neck and breathing her familiar scent. After a moment, though, her hands start to wander, pushing up the hem of Andy's shirt.

"May I undress you now, Andromache?"

Andy snorts, giving her a still-wet grin. "So impatient. Yes, sure you may, as long as I can undress you in turn."

As Andy starts to open the buttons on Quỳnh's blouse and Quỳnh divests Andromache of her clothing, Nile sits back on the bed, wanting to give them some space, but Quỳnh meets her eyes and nods at Andy, who is still wearing a sports-bra.

"You can help getting rid of this." she tells her with a disdainful look at the fabric.

Quỳnh doesn't like bras, only borrowing one of Andy's own sports-bras when it's practical for workouts or a mission, much preferring loosely laced corsets or a shirt without anything underneath herself- and as Andy pushes Quỳnh's current red blouse from her shoulders, revealing her bare chest, Nile definitely appreciates the easy access and the view.

Once the other two women are undressed, they turn around to Nile, and she has to take a deep breath to be able to deal with their undivided attention.

Quỳnh's gaze is fierce, cataloguing every inch of nude skin she reveals, while Andromache makes quick work of her trousers, slipping them down her legs, then pulling down her panties without as much as a pause in her movements.

Nile's eyes flicker from one to the other, and once she feels more in control of her breathing again, she notices that while the others aren't showing it as much as she might be, they are still nervous. Andy seems more focused on their clothes and the walls than her or especially Quỳnh, and Quỳnh is biting her lip in her nervous tell.

Taking Andy's hand into her own when the woman is done throwing items from the bed and moving her hand around as if searching for a purpose, Nile gives her what she hopes is a reassuring look before stroking over Quỳnh's cheek with her free hand, pulling her in for a kiss.

Quỳnh relaxes into the touch, opening her lips, and after a moment Andromache squeezes Nile's hand and settles in behind Quỳnh, encircling her body with her arms, stroking over her soft skin that she had intimately touched so many times in the past, yet not at all in the last centuries.

Smiling, Nile pulls back from the kiss, laughing softly when Quỳnh learns forward to follow her lips, and pushes her to Andy instead.

Quỳnh beams at her, then turns to Andromache more fully and presses a gentle kiss to her lips- before twisting them around, pushing Andy onto her back and straddling her hips.

"Let me look at you, my Andromache," she mumbles almost reverently so.

"It's not like I'm- I'm not about to stop you," Andy gasps out, her eyes blown wide with surprise or arousal, most likely parts of both.

Quỳnh grins, and she strokes over Andy's hip right next to where she is sitting on her. Then, tilting her head as if remembering something, she changes her touch so only her fingertips move up Andromache's side in a feather-like touch - yes, knowing full well that it tickles her and Andy only enjoys it from time to time.

Andy grinds her teeth, then pokes her into the side, hard. Quỳnh laughs, and Nile giggles, too, enjoying to watch their antics.

Quỳnh now leans down on her side next to Andromache, starting to explore her body in earnest, and Nile snuggles down on her other side, enjoying the warmth of her body next to hers.

This isn't quite what she had had in mind for tonight when Quỳnh had, out of the blue, announced that she wanted to have sex again, but it is definitely still nice.

Suddenly, Quỳnh freezes on top of Andromache, her eyes fixed on a spot on the inside of her thighs.

"What is it?" Andy asks, noticing her sudden stillness, and pushes herself up on her elbows.

"What happened here?" Quỳnh asks, a careful calmness to her voice. Nile sees that she is tracing a little scar with her fingertips.

"Hm? Oh, that one?" Andy tilts her head. “Mission in Uruguay, a few years back... had to jump over, what was it, a barbed wire fence?"

"I think it was a metal gate with pointy tips that time," Nile tells her, and Andy nods.

"Turned back mid-jump to shoot a guy who was following me and didn't make it to the other side all that gracefully... but it was just a scrape, really." Her hand gently covers Quỳnh's, and Quỳnh lets her own rest on top of the scar, that undeniable proof of Andromache's stint with mortality.

It isn't the first new scar of hers she has seen- the cut on her shoulder being visible whenever she wears a tank-top, and the bullet-wound in her abdomen the first thing Andy had shown her when she had told her about it all.

Still.

Somehow, she hadn't expected to find any other, albeit smaller, reminders of how Andy had changed, of how she doesn't know this body perfectly anymore.

"Are there any others?" Her voice sounds small to her own ears, and her eyes flicker from Andromache to Nile and back.

"I don't know-" Nile clears her throat. "I mean, I don't know which ones are new and which aren't... Andy didn't exactly advertise it when she was injured, as long as it was small enough for her to take care of herself."

Quỳnh snorts. "I would not have expected otherwise from her. Did you know she once pretended her boots were fine for three weeks of horse riding to the next settlement, even though they were so broken and thin, she got bloody ankles every day?"

"It's not like it didn't heal immediately after," Andy grumbles, then sighs. "I- this is new," she shows her a thin line on the inside of her upper arm. "Just nicked myself shaving. And here, that was a knife, but I did manage to keep it far enough away from my throat, don't worry-" she gives them a look that dares to argue while showing the scar only barely covered by her hair on the right side of her neck.

Quỳnh reaches out and touches the skin very gently, her hand shivering a little as she moves from the scar over Andy's neck to her throat.

Andromache bends down and presses a kiss to her fingers. "That's all the ones I know about done with... I might have some nicks and scrapes on my back that I haven't seen the scars of myself, but nothing big."

Quỳnh nods, taking a deep breath and not asking her to turn around, apparently satisfied for now. With another breath, she brings herself back into the moment and presses Andy into the mattress.

"You haven't taken good care of yourself, Andromache," she mumbles into her abdomen. "Let me show you what good care you deserve."

Nile has to snort at the obvious line. Both Quỳnh and Andy throw her mock-glares, and she raises her hands in surrender. "Yes, let's show Andy how good we can treat her..."

"Let's," Quỳnh gives her a cheeky grin before pressing a kiss to Andromache's bellybutton, making Andy suck in a breath. "Does she still enjoy having her lips sucked on as much as I remember?"

Nile's eyebrows rise as she slowly shakes her head. "I don't- I mean, I've no idea, I never tried..."

Quỳnh smiles at her, then grins down at Andromache, motioning for her to spread her legs before settling in-between and gently parting her labia with a finger, making Andy shudder.

"Do you? Still enjoy it, my Anh?" she asks huskily, and Andy whimpers. Nile has never seen her lose control so quickly before, but she finds she doesn't feel jealous at all. Not only does Quỳnh have millennia of experience in driving Andy to the edge, but the addition of this also being the first time for them together after so long must definitely be doing a number on her.

"Kiss her for me, will you?" Quỳnh asks Nile, moving further down the bed to lie between Andy's thighs. "She doesn't like to be loud... but sometimes, when she's been kissed enough, she forgets how to keep quiet."

Andromache throws her a look of utter betrayal, and Quỳnh only winks before leaning in and sucking on her left labia.

Throwing her head back against the pillow, Andy bites her lips, clearly suppressing a sound. Remembering Quỳnh's advice, Nile leans down against her and captures her lips with her own, stroking a hand over her chest and sucking her tongue into her mouth, it doesn't take long until Andy's moans are stifled by nothing but Nile's lips, and when she leans back to look at Quỳnh with her face buried in-between Andy's legs, Andy's next moan resounds loudly through the room, making Quỳnh hum in appreciation and Andy shudder anew.

"Your taste..." Quỳnh murmurs, pulling back for a moment and meeting Andromache's eyes, "I wish I could say I remembered it... but I do know I always liked it, and that has not changed."

With that, she moves back in, licking through Andy’s folds and sucking on her clit. Andy is writhing on the bed, Nile stroking through her hair soothingly, pressing kisses to her cheek, her neck, her breasts.

The sight and feeling of it all is enough to get her wet, and she slips her free hand between her own legs, trying to take off the edge of her arousal. Quỳnh is too absorbed in her task of bringing Andy pleasure to notice, but after a while Andromache feels the rhythmic motions of Nile's hand and legs against her side.

"Isn't that my jo- _ahh!"_ the last word is interrupted by a moan when Quỳnh sucks her harder, displeased by Andromache still having coherent thoughts.

"You can still do it later," Nile chuckles into her neck. "For now, why don't you just let go?"

As if that is her cue, Quỳnh flicks her tongue over Andy’s clit and Andromache sobs, turning her head to Nile who meets her in a kiss, gently stroking over her cheek and hair.

It seems to be centring her, Nile's familiar touch stopping her from being overwhelmed by Quỳnh, _Quỳnh_ who is with her again after so long, now bringing her closer to her climax.

Between Andy’s legs, Quỳnh shifts and brings a hand up to stroke through her wetness while still continuously sucking her clit. Andy breaks from Nile’s kiss with a gasp, her body arching off the mattress, hips pressing against Quỳnh, trying to bring her closer, _closer_ -

“ _Quỳnh!_ ” it’s somewhere between a shout and a sob, and then Andromache crashes, her eyes fluttering shut and her hands scrambling for purchase on Nile’s thigh and the mattress as her orgasm makes her see stars.

Quỳnh fucks her through it and Nile holds her, bringing up the hand that had been buried between her own legs, so she has two arms free to hold her, not caring that she smears her slick against Andy’s breasts.

“Quỳnh,” Andy whimpers again when she comes down, hands unclenching and shakingly moving to Quỳnh’s hair. Quỳnh looks up with a soft, content smile, pressing a last kiss to her clit before she moves up to lie by her side.

Andy is completely boneless between them, not even closing her legs until Quỳnh gently rolls her onto her side to better look at her.

“Alright, my Anh?”

“More than.” Andy squeezes her eyes shut, a tear escaping as she leans her forehead against Quỳnh’s.

Nile snuggles up against her from behind, entwining their legs and pressing a kiss against the nape of Andy’s neck. There’s a scar on her back she can see from here, too- an old one, probably, or Andy would have told Quỳnh about it. She’ll have to ask her some other time whether she still remembers how she got it, all those millennia ago.

For now, Nile slowly moves her left hand from Andy’s hip to Quỳnh’s, making her look over and meet her eye.

“Do you want this?”

Quỳnh smiles, nods- and grabs her wrist when Nile moves closer to her centre.

“Yes, but- why don’t you let us take care of you first? Mhm, Andromache? You can show me how darling Nile likes it, and we will touch her together properly.”

Nile blushes deeply and wonders where Quỳnh is getting her not-quite-dirty-talk from, and how she makes it _work_ with that smirk and her level tone.

Andy grins, looking over her shoulder at Nile, and suddenly, she finds herself pinned on her back with Andy on top of her and Quỳnh holding down her wrist.

“I- um. Yeah, but, Quỳnh- are you just doing this because you don’t really want us to touch you? Because-“

Quỳnh’s hold on her wrist eases up, and she gives her an actual smile instead of a smirk this time.

“I do want it. So much so that I do not think I will be able to bring you any pleasure once you are done with me.”

Andromache turns to Quỳnh, looking at her with a soft expression on her face. “We’ll take care of you.”

“Yes,” Nile clears her throat. “We will. And, like- you don’t, um, you don’t have to make me come first just because you think you’ll be too fucked out later, or… um. I mean, this isn’t a competition?”

She’s rambling a little and she knows it, but they can’t really blame her, now can they? It’s not every day you’re lying under two naked, stunning lovers for the first time.

“I know this,” now Quỳnh’s smirk is back. “But you can’t tell me that you aren’t… _interested_ already, are you? I wouldn’t want to leave you yearning and unsatisfied…”

Her hand strokes over Niles side, skipping over Andy’s legs where she is sitting on her waist and moving behind her, the sudden, confident touch of her fingers to Nile’s wetness startling her into a gasp.

“Hm, just as I thought,” Quỳnh looks like the cat who got the canary as she brings her glistening fingers to her lips and licks them clean. “You taste nice, too- not quite like Andromache, but I like it also.”

She moves her hand back in-between Nile’s legs, parting her folds and stroking through them with two fingers, circling her clit then delving deeper, to her opening and inside, all the while calmly sitting by her side as if unaffected by her own actions.

Nile bites her lips to suppress an embarrassing mewl, and Andy throws her a knowing look.

Then, without turning to Quỳnh, she says “She likes three fingers curling up against her spot while you’re rubbing it from the outside.”

Nile whimpers when Quỳnh enters her again, curling the digits against her inner walls.

That’s just unfair, Andy directing Quỳnh to figure her out even quicker- and she hadn’t even _known_ how much she likes this before she started sleeping with Andromache! Some googling had told her that Andy’s comments _might_ actually be scientifically correct and the G-spot basically an extension of the clit on the inside, but – “ _Fuck!_ ” – Andy and Quỳnh definitely don’t need any theoretical knowledge of human biology when they have so much practical experience in the matter.

At her reaction, Andy moves from her body to her side, and Nile doesn’t know whether it’s better or worse now that she can actually see Quỳnh’s hand moving between her legs. She doesn’t get to ponder this for long, as Andy’s hands start squeezing her tits, thumbs brushing over her nipples in a feather-light touch that has them harden in seconds.

Once she is content with her results, Andy leans down to lick over them, tracing each elevation of the skin with her tongue.

Nile whimpers, and when Andy moves to the other side while brushing her thumb over the wet skin she left behind and Quỳnh starts to steadily thrust her fingers inside her, curling them against her sweet spot every time she pulls out, Nile feels herself getting close.

“Fuck,” she hears herself whisper. There’s a ringing in her ears, and while she somehow manages to keep her eyes open to watch the women who are pleasuring her, everything feels brighter than it should be, white and yellow lines distorting her vision-

Every muscle in her body tensing up, Nile feels everything at once, the cold air on her wet nipple, three fingers deep inside of her, the wet sound of them as they pull free and slide back in, Andy’s teeth gently pulling on the tip of her nipple, Quỳnh’s finger on her clit-

With a quiet gasp, she comes, shudders running through her and leaving her unable to think for a while.

When she comes back to herself, Quỳnh is nuzzling against her neck, her fingers still inside her to the second knuckle, though unmoving now. Andy is lying on her side, propped up on her elbow with her head in her hand as she watches them, looking utterly content.

Nile takes a deep breath, feeling utterly spent, and then she snorts. “Fuck, Quỳnh, I think now _I_ won’t be able to, how did you say it, bring you any pleasure… I’m just too fucked out.” She giggles at her own words, and Quỳnh laughs, pulling out, rolling onto her side and pushing herself up enough to look at her face.

“Do not worry about it, Nile.” She tells her, pressing a kiss to the corner of her lips. “We have time.”

“And you’re forgetting about me,” Andy murmurs from where she is watching them on Nile’s other side. “If you don’t mind, Nile?”

Nile makes a weak gesture indicating ‘do as you please’ before her hand flops back down. “I’ll just be watching this round, then…”

With a grin, Andy hops over her and to Quỳnh instead, pressing their bodies flush together head to toe.

“Quỳnh,” she murmurs against her lips. “You know how long I have waited for this, but if you are not ready-”

In reply, Quỳnh opens her legs and hooks one around Andromache’s waist, pulling her even closer. “Don’t you ask me this again, Andromache. You know I will tell you if you ever do something I do not enjoy. Now, make love to me.”

Andy slowly slips a hand lower and in-between Quỳnh’s legs, effectively trapping her arm between their bodies as she is lying on top of her, but neither woman cares.

“So wet…” Andy groans, stroking Quỳnh from her clit to her opening and back. “Gods, Quỳnh…”

“I thought you didn’t believe in gods,” Quỳnh murmurs. It sounds like a line she has used before, and maybe they have had this exact conversation a hundred times in the past.

“I believe in _you_ ,” Andromache answers, and she enters her right as their lips meet in a deep kiss, Quỳnh’s arms wrapping around Andy’s shoulders and her head, holding her impossibly close. She hasn’t done something like this in so long but having Andromache inside of her doesn’t feel alien even now – no, it feels like coming home.

From her spot at their side, Nile is watching the two women with wide eyes, feeling incredibly honoured to be allowed to witness their intimate reunion, and so very, _very_ in love with both of them.

“Want to taste you,” Andy slurs as she breaks the kiss.

Quỳnh chuckles, interrupted by small gasps as Andy keeps moving inside her. “Then why don’t you?”

“Don’t want to stop holding you,” Andy groans, smashing her face into the crook of her neck as if to underline her point.

Quỳnh grins so brightly, she feels like her face might split in two. Keeping one arm looped around Andromache’s neck, she brings her free hand between her own legs, caressing Andy’s hand and moving to where her fingers are disappearing inside her, then collecting as much slick as she can and bringing her wet fingers up again.

“Taste me here, Andromache.”

Andy whimpers into her neck, turning her head just far enough to suck Quỳnh’s fingers into her mouth. Her tongue laps at them, rough yet gentle against Quỳnh’s skin, and her rhythm matches her hand as she curls her tongue between Quỳnh’s fingers and her fingers deep inside her heat.

Quỳnh’s eyes meet hers, and there are no words between them now, only touch, pleasure and _love_.

When Quỳnh starts to shake underneath her, Andy makes sure to keep her movements even, to draw it out as long as possible while making sure not to take her too far away from the edge. Next to them, Nile is biting her lips, feeling aroused again even though she doesn’t have the energy to touch herself.

Warmth is spreading through Quỳnh’s body, like flames licking their way through her being from every inch of skin connected to Andromache, especially bright and burning in her core, leaving her feeling like she is being consumed by it, and she gives herself to it willingly.

When Quỳnh’s climax takes her, it does so in one sudden wave, her eyes squeezing shut and her hips pressing against Andromache’s hand at their own volition before she falls back down, going limp and the finger Andy had still been sucking on sliding from her lips.

Andy holds her through the aftershocks, fingers slipping free, and she sits up, pulling Quỳnh into her lap and wrapping her arms around her.

Completely enthralled by the display, it takes a moment for Nile to notice that Andy is looking at her, silently asking her to come closer.

Nodding, she gets up onto still wobbly knees and leans against Quỳnh, her chin over her shoulder and an arm around both her and Andromache. Quỳnh relaxes into their embrace, needing both of them close as she comes down from her high.

  
“Thank you,” Quỳnh whispers after a while, taking Nile’s hand in hers and squeezing Andy’s side with her other. “ _Thank you_.”

“We’re here for you,” Andromache repeats her earlier words, earnest and serious in a way she rarely does. “Whatever you need.”

“Just hold me? Just for a while longer?” Quỳnh asks, sounding timid almost as she hides her face under the long curtain of her hair.

“Of course,” Nile replies, she and Andy squeezing Quỳnh in-between their bodies, making her feel warm, sheltered and alive.

Together, they enjoy their warmth and closeness, content to be together in this way.

**Author's Note:**

> I see a theme forming in my ot3 smut, and it's called 'how often can I make my darling Andromache cry in the arms of two beautiful women?' xD
> 
> If you liked it, do please let me know!


End file.
